


Harry and Ron are exhibitionist whores

by bruhdiego



Series: Depraved Wizards [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Fisting, M/M, Sex Toys, ass streched - Freeform, cum on the floor - Freeform, exibitionist sex - Freeform, fetish sex - Freeform, sex show, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhdiego/pseuds/bruhdiego
Summary: Harry and Ron go all out with their sex show
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Depraved Wizards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Harry and Ron are exhibitionist whores

The lessons of the day were finally over, and everyone was going back to their respective rooms. The Gryffindor boys were highly excited, as their favorite part of the day was about to begin.  
When best friends Harry and Ron finally arrived in their room, they fired their erection after a long day of keeping it hidden underneath the school uniform.  
The two got naked and began making out on Harry’s bed.  
“Guys, they’re about to fuck” screamt one of their housemates. A bunch of Gryffindor guys entered the room, already hard in anticipation of the show.

The Harry and Ron sex show was about to start. Every afternoon the two horny boys fucked in front of everyone without caring and everyday it got nastier. It all started when someone discovered the two in the middle of a blowjob. Both Harry and Ron knew about it and enjoyed having spectators so became immediately the news of the week. At first they only sucked each other, but the they started fucking, until they decided to get things hotter adding some toys in the act. Today a new boundary was about to break.

“Hello boys, we were waiting for you” exclaimed Harry detaching from Ron soft and pink lips. Weasly began to kiss and lick Harry’s neck, while jerking his friend's member.  
Their audience was stripping down, all of them with their young cocks in hand pleasuring themself and hungry for more from their favorite perverted wizards.  
“Suck my cock, Harry” told him Ron, while pushing Potter’s head down in front of his dick. Harry didn't waste a moment and began to avidly suck Ron’s big hard rock penis.  
“Yeah Harry like this, push it in your throat” commanded Ron. The redhead was already gripping Harry's hair and was dictating the rhythm of the suck, but it got more violent. Ron was facefucking his friend and Harry enjoyed a lot being treated like a whore.

Ron took off his penis from Harry’s throat, leaving the boy panting and hungry.  
“You’re feeling submissive today Harry?” asked someone from the audience. Harry in fact, is generally the more bossy one, even to in their sexual activities him and Ron are pretty equal, but today he felt that it would be nice to get threated as sex slave. So today Ron was “in charge”.  
Weasley took advantage of it and obliged Harry to lick his hole deep. He straight up sat on Harry’s face and the boy began to lick and taste his friend’s ass.  
“You’re pretty clean, Ron” noticed Harry, as if he didn’t wash his friend’s ass before arriving in their room.  
“You did a pretty good job. Let’s see if i did it too” Ron turned and got low, lifted and opened Harry’s legs to reveal his hole to the boys.  
“Guys, what do you think? It’s clean?” asked to their drooling audience. They approved and Harry and Ron began a rimming-centered 69.

From the audience side, there was a massive jerk off party in the working. Someone was using two hands, some others were jerking off in couples or little groups, and some cum was already on the floor, but that was normal. Everyone cummed at least three times during these shows.  
Harry and Ron were busy rimming each other with passion. Their holes were tight, but also very trained for all the past weeks fucking. Harry pushed two of his fingers up Ron’s ass, provoking a loud moan from his friend, but that didn’t stop Weasley from going on with his ass-eating session.

The two boys went back to kissing, petting and caressing each other's teen body. The two of them were fairly fit thanks to the Quidditch with abs, strong arms and a tight toned butt especially in Harry’s case who had to stay on the broom much longer than Ron.  
Harry opened his legs one again, and Ron played with Harry’s ass while jerking him off. Ron licked his balls, did a massage on the ass, preparing it for the big stuff. The two boys had massive cock, with Harry being the biggest between the Gryffindor, but Ron was a close second.  
Ron began to penetrate Harry in missionary style, exposing his ass to the audience. They love to see the top’s hole, so Ron gave them what they wanted. Harry’s ass got stretched, but for Ron wasn’t difficult to enter, at all.

Ron began to fuck Harry in a rough way, moaning and snorting. Harry was screaming in pleasure and the audience was also getting louder. Harry was filled and stuffed well by Ron’s cock and it was touching all in the right places. The two began to kiss with passion, licking each other and Ron spitted in Harry’s mouth too. In the meantimes, some more loads of cum were fallin on the floor and someone began to fuck too, all while watching the show.

Still facing back, Harry and Ron swapped position. Still showing their holes, Ron bend in a doggy style position and Harry got over him to fuck his ass.  
“I think Harry wants something in his ass” suggested the audience. They weren't wrong. With an Accio, Harry brought on the bed their sex toys box and with magic put one of them in his ass. The sex toy began to magically fuck Harry with rhythm and Ron was feeling the hits too. They both cum after a while.

It was then time to introduce a new thing to their show. Ron remained bent over, while Harry fingered his ass. He put more and more fingers inside, until the whole hand was inside his friend. The audience was positively shocked, while a second load of cum began.  
“I feel so open, Harry” exclaimed Ron. Harry pushed the hand more deep, then retracted it. Then he pushed it back then it was out again. Harry slapped Ron’s ass and went back to penetrating him. Ron was jerking off roughly, while the both of them were becoming more red.

“My turn” Harry took out the hand and opened his legs, making space for Ron. He roughly put his whole hand in one take inside Harry, who reacted with a scream of lust.  
Ron fucked Harry’s ass with passion and went back to kiss him. Harry bit his lip while staring in Ron’s eyes.  
After that, they both bend over and gave the audience a show. A bunch of sex toys flew around Harry and Ron and the two boys took one of them in the ass. Like before, the dildos began to fuck them. Then Harry put another one inside him.  
“It’s a competition?” asked Ron, while putting inside a second dildo.  
“Maybe” answered Harry. A third dildo penetrated Harry, while the boy was screaming. Ron did the same.  
“Mine’s bigger” joked Ron. As an answer, Harry directed a dildo inside Ron’s mouth and the boy began to suck it with passion. When Ron did the same with Harry, he also began a blojob.

The moans from the audience began to be more loud. They never saw asses so stretched like before. Both Harry and Ron put a fourth dildo in their bodies, reaching the final limit. With a pair of strokes, the two came in the same moment, covering their bodies with cum.  
The dildos and toys went back in the boxes, leaving their hole gaping. Harry and Ron jumped out of bed and went to take the final cum from their lovely audience. All the boys rounded them and jerked off until they covered the two boys with cum. With magic they cleaned the cum on the floor.

All the boys then went to take a shower, with Harry and Ron sharing one, kissing nad stimulating each others


End file.
